Mint
He is a native of Vega 5 and an engineer. He is brought by Gale to Portia to announce the building of a road to the city-state of Sandrock through the Eufaula Desert. Mint is in charge of the project as a whole and delegates to Albert in A&G Construction for the Portia portion of the construction. Background An engineer from Vega 5, Mint was brought over by Gale to help with the road to Sandrock. Always reliable and on time, Mint is called upon for projects all over the Free Cities. Personal Life Mint grew up in an orphanage and enjoyed playing basketball. He later pursued a career as an engineer, helping with projects all over the Free Cities. Mint enjoys frequent naps, and during the day can sometimes be found napping either under an Apple Tree outside Central Plaza or in a chair on the same balcony where Pinky sleeps. If the player attempts to interact with him while napping, he will respond as normal, though he may remain sitting as if he were asleep. Physical Appearance Mint has dark blackish-teal hair, fair skin, and almond eyes. He wears a yellow and blue vest over a half-tucked-in white polo shirt, medium blue jeans with a brown belt, brown laced shoes, a watch on his left wrist, and a cylindrical teal bag emblazoned with a gold star slung over his hips. Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Gale, who has been a Friend of his for a long time. They work together in improving the infrastructure of Portia. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Gale| | Gust|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Arrives in Portia the next unoccupied Sunday during a Fireside meeting, after completing Fixing Ack. While living in Portia for the Portia Bridge missions, Mint leaves the apartment before 8 am, heads to Central Plaza and sits on the bench in front of Portia Museum until 10:00, then goes to the bridge location to supervise. On weekdays, Gust and Albert also hang around the bridge, it seems the three of them are working on the project together. Mint spends the entire day there, then goes back to the apartments before 21:00, walking through the park where Issac plays chess. On days of bad weather, Mint walks back and forth from Central Plaza to the Portia bridge, and returns to Apartments around 20:30. After completing Rescue in Ingall's Mine, Mint stays in Dr. Xu's Clinic for three days, then resumes his previous schedule (Eufaula Tunnel). Once the windmill quest is complete, Mint will hang around Central Plaza and Peach Plaza. On Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays, Mint walks from the Portia bridge to town, then naps in front of Papa Bear's house under an Apple Tree until late at night. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= |-|During Eufaula Tunnel mission= 21:30 - 22:45 pm passes by Abandoned Ruins #3 22:30-23:55 pm he reaches the Portia bridge then walks through Central Plaza to Apartments. Sometimes 00:30 Around 2:53 am, Mint enters Apartments. |-|During Portia Harbor mission= After announcing Mr. Musa's arrival at fireside meeting and initiates Harbor Mission, he can be found in the Harbor with Musa and Albert from 7:00AM- 3:00AM (locked). All scheduled Play dates with Mint would end unexpectedly until player accepts mission "To Light the Way" which unlocks playing/dating again. Mint leaves Harbor at 18:00 walks back to Apartments. Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Received a mysterious gift ;Husband + :Mint is giving you his salary on the 10th day of each season. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * ;Stranger * I think Gale is on to something. By upgrading Portia's infrastructure, we can really jump start the surrounding economies as well. * Being in Vega 5 all the time is kinda suffocating. Everyone is all high and mighty about how the city is the center of science in the Free Cities. Come on! We're just digging up trash and trying to figure out what it does. * I've been to Sandrock a few times, don't remember much other than it being really, really, really hot. * I'm feeling drowsy again today... * Huh, I lost track of time again...but I got everything ready ahead of schedule. * How do I fall asleep standing up? I dunno, it just...happenzzzz.... * Thanks for always helping out. I doubt Portia would be making half as much progress without you. * The mood here is totally different from Vega 5. Everyone seems so relaxed here. * Engineering isn't much different from building, really. It's just a matter of project scale. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * That's a difficult question... I am not very picky, maybe I don't take too salty or unhealthy fried food. ;Ask about work *(How's work?) ** Not always. It really depends on projects, sometimes I'm very busy and sometimes I just take naps. *(Do you enjoy your job?) ** My job is to help the Free Cities facilities grow, make everyone's life easier, you know? To be able to do that makes my job very satisfying. ;Casual talk * I went to several places in the Free Cities for projects. I was most impressed with Walnut Groove. There were lots of handicrafts there, it made me very happy! ;Compliment *(You are very handsome.) ** ... Really? A lot of people say that for some reason. *(You're from Vega 5, aren't you? You must know a lot about the old relics!) ** No really. The researchers at Vega 5 are certainly very knowledgeable, but their work are often top secret. I'm just an engineer, they don't show interesting relics to me unless it's related to my job. ;When date officially begins * Oh, there you are. What did you want to do first? ;If you are late or miss the date * Where were you? Did something come up? ;If you end the date without using all available actions points (Happy) * Really? I guess it can't be helped. But we should do this again sometime. ;If you end the date without using all available actions points (Unhappy) * Hm...yeah, maybe today wasn't the best day for this. See you. ;When date officially ends (Happy) * Cool. What to do next? ;When date officially ends (Unhappy) * I'm getting a little sleepy...zzz...zzz.... ; needs to leave the date (Happy) * Shoot, it's getting late, got to head back. But I had fun today! * Let's do this again soon. ; needs to leave the date (Unhappy) * Oh, I have to get back to work. * Later. ;Failed date ( leaves because their mood dropped too low) * This is a waste of my time and yours. I'm going home. * Let's not do this again. ;Jealous * Are...Are you cheating on me? I...no, I don't want to know. Leave me alone, please. ;Break up * I see...So this is what it's like to break up,it hurts so much. |-|Friendship= ;Friend * Do you like sports? I used to be really into basketball. When I would shoot, I would hit nothing but net! Heh. * You're so busy every day...don't forget to rest, yeah? * I've known Mr. Gale since I was young. I'm glad he's doing better than he was back then. * Talking to you is like waking up after a good sleep. I always feel refreshed after. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * I was alone a lot when I was young. I really am lucky to have people like you and Mr. Gale's family in my life. * We should hang out when you have time, I'd really like that. * Did I tell you that I saw you in a dream once? In it, we-- uh. Nothing. Forget about it. * This is my first time in a relationship, I hope I can be a good boyfriend. You can tell me when I'm not up to standard. ;Sweetheart * Let me know if anything is bothering you. I want to be able to help you as well. * I've had nightmares lately of something happening to you while I'm away...please don't work too recklessly. * I want to be someone you can rely on. I don't want you to regret choosing me. * I didn't think much of you when we met...but since then, you've become something like family to me. It's nice. * It's kind of strange, always thinking of you when I'm working...It feels like you're always by my side. ;Spouse * Leave the housework to me. I'm way ahead of schedule and I'm sure you have some commissions to do. * Sometimes I wake up thinking this is all a dream...but then I see you, and I remember how lucky I am to have met you. * Being married is more fun than I'd expected...but I never feel like I spend enough time with you. Is that selfish? * ...I've realized. So long as I'm with you, I think any place could feel like home. I would be happy in Sandrock, Vega 5 or Portia...so long as you're there with me. ;Soulmate * I think I could travel the world and not find another person like you. It really was fortunate that we crossed paths here. * I grew up in an orphanage at Vega 5. Their education and management were extremely strict. The children from there were assigned to the local government and research institutes. ;Unhappy * I always thought that I would end up with a happy family, in the end it's just a passing dream. ;Jealous * ...So this is what it feels like to be betrayed. Was it because I'm not good enough? Let me know! |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Oh, so it's this nightmare again...wait, I'm awake, aren't I? Go away. * What do you want? * Don't you have someone else to bother? |-|Festivals= ;Day of the Bright Sun * This is my favorite holiday, so I practiced it privately, heh. Receiving gifts makes me happy, I have rarely received any gifts during my life. ;Winter Solstice * Perhaps because I grew up in an orphanage, the food there was always so tasteless. As such, I don't like to eat hot pot, it's a little too greasy and spicy for me. Still, I really like the festival atmosphere, makes me feel all warm and happy inside. |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Spring * Spring is the best season for everything. Work, sightseeing, napping...zzz.... * I'm feeling motivated to start on some new projects this year...but what? * I've traveled to many places because of my work, but I like Portia the best. ;Summer * It's way too hot today! I just want to sit in front of a fan. Or jump in a vat of ice... * Gust has to be nuts, wearing a suit in this weather...oh, don't tell him I said that... * I like summer rain showers, it's like a wave of cool air in the summer heat. Plus, the sound of raindrops makes me sleep very well. ;Autumn * I've never seen such a range of colors during autumn until I got here...Vega 5 hardly has any plants. * It's started cooling down a lot. Perfect temperature of a nap! * I took a nap under a tree yesterday and woke up covered in leaves. They were kind of cozy. ;Winter * Aren't you cold? We should get some tea and warm up. * Moving ahead with work this time of year is so difficult. I can't even get a good nap these days. * I saw QQ napping in front of the fire earlier...I'd say he has the right idea. Gift |q25= |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Salty Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Chance Meeting ::Mint is troubled for not being able to have a nice nap. He needs an eye shade and a pillow. Peace in Politics * Mint wants to make peace with Gust. He asks you to find out what Gust likes. Ask the people closest to Gust: Ginger, Russo and Albert. Mission Details: * Ask Questions * Tell Mint Rewards: * +10 relationship with Mint. * 500 EXP. Mint will talk about how he really wants to get along with Gust, since he wants to also have a good relationship with Gale as well. Therefore, he asks you to find out the things Gust might like. * Ask Questions After talking to Ginger, Russo and Albert you find out three different things that Gust might like. * Tell Mint After gatering info, tell Mint and he will thank you for going through the trouble for him and asks you out of the three things, which you think Gust would like most. Peace in Politics 2 * Gust found out about Mint digging into his background, he seemed angry. Help Mint prepare some offerings for Gust. Mission Details: * Craft Rewards: * Starry Collar * +10 relationship with Mint. * 500 EXP. * 1000 Gol. After finding out Gust is upset, Mint will ask you to craft him something that Gust might like. * Craft After crafting an umbrella, take it to Mint and tell him to give it to Gust. Dinner with Friends * Gale hopes you can be friends with Mint, find Mint first and go to the Round Table Together. Mission Details: * Find Gust * Find Mint * Go to the Round Table. Rewards: * +15 relationship with Mint. * +10 relationship with Gale. * 500 EXP. * 500 Gol. Gale is worried and wants Mint to be able to have friends in Portia, so will ask you to bring him to the Round Table where you will meet up with him and have a chat together. He says he's been working recently with Gust, so to ask him where Mint might be. * Find Gust Gust will tell you that him and Mint finished for the day and that Mint went to the research center. * Find Mint Once reaching the research center, you find Mint talking with Petra. You tell him Gale would like to talk to him at the Round Table. Mint agrees and starts following you to the Round Table. * Go to the Round Table. Once you reach the round table, Gale will offer you both food, in which you will order and then proceed to eat. After eating, Gale explains he was glad the get together helped Mint gain friends. Medicine Pickup ::Gale would like you to deliver this letter to Dr. Xu. A Near-Departure ::Mint has no choice but to leave Portia? You need to talk with the Mayor about that. Mint’s Heart :Mint's problem is solved. Everything seems perfect. Give Mint some time to prepare. Under the Sun * Soak up the sun with Mint at the designated location. Mission Details: * Go to Destination. Rewards: * +10 relationship with Mint. * 600 EXP. * 100 Gol. When married (or maybe even just in a relationship, not confirmed.) Mint will ask if you'd like to go lay under the sun with him and take a nap. If you agree, he smiles and begins to follow you. * Go to Destination. Upon arriving, you and Mint will lay down on a blanket and soak in the sun while Mint talks to you. He talks about always laying in the sun, napping alone and being lonely. You tell him he has you now and he pulls you close as you both fall asleep to take a nap. Trivia *Mint's design was inspired by Kaede Rukawa from the basketball manga/anime Slam Dunk.https://steamcommunity.com/games/666140/announcements/detail/1698303218332545298 This is why he naps a lot and states he's good at basketball. Gallery 12,.png References Category:Characters Category:Bachelors